


Q: The Mighty and Powerful

by evanescent (Wolfstar918)



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), SPECTRE (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Fluff, Implied Romance, M/M, Star Trek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfstar918/pseuds/evanescent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q enjoys being called Q.<br/>This is the short story of when Bond found out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Q: The Mighty and Powerful

Q was not a child. He was a thirty something year old  _man_. He was the fucking Quartermaster of MI6. He could do more in his pajamas in his flat than the average agent did during a whole day out in a too-expensive suit.  
   
But when cornered by 007, stuck in the corner of his  _own_  flat, he couldn’t find anything else to do but huff and cross his arms, eyeing the older man with a suspicious gaze, “What is it?”  
   
“Moneypenny told me to ask you why you preferred the name Q, Q,” Bond said, peering down at the slightly smaller man, amused. “And if you weren’t so damned cagey about your name, I wouldn’t have had to box you in like this.”  
   
“It’s because it stands for Quartermaster-“  
   
Q was cut off by James clicking his tongue. “Not that excuse either. Moneypenny specifically said it wasn’t that excuse. Now, I’m understanding of your reasons for not wanting to be called by your name so could you please just tell me why Eve Moneypenny was laughing her head off at the mere question of why you preferred Q?”  
   
The Quartermaster’s face flushed red and he mumbled something under his breath so softly that even Bond’s  _trained_  ears couldn’t hear a thing.  
   
“Could you speak up please?”  
   
Q’s voice rose such a tiny bit that all 007 managed to hear was some jumbled sounds that he thought came across suspiciously like ‘star trek’.  
   
“Repeat that,  _louder_ please – Q, as much as I love you, I really do dislike being outside the loop,” James replied, managing to keep back most of the irritation.  
   
Q let out a sigh and repeated himself, as per Bond’s instructions, himself managing to hold back the beginnings of a smile that the agent had set off with ‘I love you’, “Q is a Star Trek character. He’s basically a god – He has unlimited power, and- “  
   
Again Q was interrupted, only this time James  _fucking_  Bond was laughing. At him. There was no doubt of that in the Quartermaster’s mind.  
  
  
“So, let me get this straight please. You enjoy being called Q because it reminds you of a god from Star Trek?” The older man’s blue eyes twinkled with what could only be called immense amusement.  
   
“It’s not funny,” Q protested, somehow walking further back against the walls, his back awkwardly jamming into the corner as he looked up at the male, his own expression somewhere between embarrassed and frustrated.  
   
“No Q, it isn’t funny that you enjoy being called Q because of Star Trek,” James said, in a tone so serious there was no doubt to Q just how funny the other man thought it actually was.  
   
“007, if you don’t get out of my flat this very moment, I will send you on your next mission with nothing but a fucking flower,” Q glared, mustering as much rage as he could to give off his best intimidating look.  
   
“Mmm. Unlimited power you said?” Bond replied thoughtfully, completely ignoring Q’s threats.  
   
“A flower Bond, a fucking flower,” He growled.  
   
“I think it’s believable,” He continued on, still ignoring Q, “You are practically a god on the computer. Though, one question.”  
  
He leaned a bit closer, putting his lips right next to Q’s ear, “Do you have unlimited powers anywhere else?”


End file.
